


泣いてる蝶

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dragon Ball, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 哭泣的蝴蝶Pairing: All贝，黑空x行星王子贝，卡贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 神不光能左右凡人的生命，还能随时夺去他们的声音。贝吉塔行星的王子战败以后，成了新神扎马斯的奴隶。
Relationships: Goku Black/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	泣いてる蝶

**Author's Note:**

> 贝吉塔行星未毁灭的AU设定。贝吉塔不能对话的设定。Mpreg设定。

“祂”抓着锁链的一头，慢条斯理地拖拽。另一段连着镣铐，约束着贝吉塔的脚踝。  
依照正常的情况，那个小王子会像如败犬一般被拖出囚笼。  
势必要伴随着惊惧的尖叫，他会跪低求恳，哀告一点宽恕。  
这是“祂”在异星战场上俘获的猎物。在那里，“祂”已经杀死了数以亿万计的智慧生物，“祂”视他们为恢弘宇宙的寄生虫。  
当中自然也有贝吉塔的同族，那些塞亚人。“祂”以赛亚人强韧出群的身躯为战斗工具，毫不留情地杀死了塞亚人，俘虏了他们的王子殿下。  
这副身体是抢来的，“祂”在破坏神举行的跨宇宙擂台赛上偶遇这身体原来的主人。听说在他的星球，这个叫卡卡罗特的男人出生时不过被评测为下级战士，然而在成年后，却能通过修炼，赶超先天素质最高的王子贝吉塔殿下，成为最先实现超级赛亚人变身的战士。  
当时作为界王神弟子的“祂”旁观了这场擂台，后来也制造机会，与这个“塞亚人中的强者”过招。  
往事不值一提，这次对决的胜败是不重要的，在短暂的接触后，“祂”已经确定无疑，要实现自己的理想，“祂”需要卡卡罗特强大的身体作为工具。“祂”果断抛弃了自己的躯壳，借助宇宙神龙的力量，与卡卡罗特交换了身体。  
不是在他时别处完成的，“祂”选择在塞亚人生死攸关的战场之上，最强大的战士瞬间倒戈，卡卡罗特的同袍猝不及防。包括贝吉塔王子，他不但无法保护自己的部下，他连自己都被击倒在地。  
本来应该杀死他，他是贝吉塔行星未来的希望，塞亚人整个族群都会备受打击。但是当“祂”的手掌凝聚炽烫的气刃时，“祂”却无法向着动弹不得的塞亚人王子施以死亡的惩戒。  
就像是……这副身体……不情愿……  
“祂”需要与这好用的战斗工具妥协。代之以死的，是“祂”将贝吉塔王子带回了自己的隐修之地，或称巢穴。

锁链的末梢沙啷啷作响。那链条霍然在半空中绷直了。  
“呵，竟还有多余的力气……”“祂”发出低沉的笑声，直接进化到桃红状态。桃红色的辉光缠绕在锁链上。只经一扯，一具瘦小苍白的身体就从黑洞洞的囚笼里摔了出来。  
贝吉塔王子趴在由“祂”创造出的，崭新、和平的花草丛中。经过这一番挣扎，他脚踝与镣铐接触的地方已经破裂出血。疼痛使他细长的毛绒尾巴抻得僵直，但他趴伏着、喘息着，始终没有说话。  
——没有叫骂，也没有呻吟。  
“祂”上前一步，揪住王子的发梢，将他从地上拖起来。作为王室的嗣子和天才的战士，这个一直以来享有极高荣誉的年轻人下意识地抬起手来，试着反击。  
他的反扑绵软无力，他被囚禁在此，已有很久没有吃过东西，兼之重伤，刚才的抵抗已经耗光了他的全部剩余。  
“祂”抬起贝吉塔的下巴，在喉结略上方的位置，有一处明显的伤痕。  
“你自己弄的？”“祂”抬高了一边眉毛。  
王子瞪视着他，嘴角甚至扬起了一丁点微不可见的嘲讽笑意。这并不是不可恢复的伤痕，他只是因着……接下来确知要发生的事情，拒绝配合，拒绝出声。  
昨晚，他被掳回的第一时间就被强暴了——强暴是他自己的认知，卡卡罗特的身体现在承载的是新神的意志，“祂”对塞亚人身体的使用，不当以暴力论之，分明应该称之为某种福泽。  
对此不予感恩戴德，全不服从，是这宛如宇宙病毒的塞亚猴子不识好歹。  
出乎意料的，这初次的交媾让一贯以高傲示人的贝吉塔泪流满面。他大叫着卡卡罗特的名字，抵死挣扎，显露拒绝。明明受了重伤，他仍不惜以扭断自己四肢的方式，试着从下级战士卡卡罗特的身体下逃开。  
他失败了，他又怎可能赢过一个真正的神呢？卡卡罗特高涨的欲望刺穿了他，令他瞬即就流出了眼泪。  
他在此刻便失去了声音，彼时是咬紧牙关勉强噤声，现在，现在他划伤了自己的声带，他直接消去了自己发出声音的可能。

“祂”用那神圣的手指，缓缓轻抚过王子咽喉上的伤痕。  
——胸口传来一阵紧缩的酸痛，不知道是为了什么……可能是这个新抢来的身体，还是没有完全适应，是磨合期够长。  
“啧，暂时不能再听到你那甜美的浪叫，确实有点可惜。昨天后来你直接昏过去了，没有好好享受，今天我会让你享受彻底。”“祂”按捺住身体的不适，用锁链缠住贝吉塔的身体，将他死死按住。  
是逼迫他像牲畜一样跪伏，让他被迫俯首抬腰，摆出祭牲敬奉的姿势。挣扎是难免的，贝吉塔确实仍有非凡潜力，但这毕竟是凡人的力量，完全不可能实现与神的对抗。  
他的挣扎被压制住了，被使用后就一直红肿松弛的入口再度遭到凶狠的挞伐。前一日被实属于卡卡罗特的精液侵染过的通道早已干涸发痛，再度降临的扩张没有一丝一毫的怜惜，柔嫩的血肉似与被撕裂无异。  
贝吉塔王子仰起他的头颅，大张着口，目眦欲裂。身体的苦楚和受挫的自尊足令他失去理智、咆哮出声，可他没有出声。他干脆利落地杀死了自己的声音。他的指甲扣紧了地上的青草，将它们一把一把地揉碎了。就这样，这些神的造物，只享有了短暂无害的生命，就这样被痛苦的凡人杀死了。  
而“祂”到此时，方有所悟，意识到凡人的狡猾。因为贝吉塔不能发声，“祂”的战利品大打折扣，少了许多愉悦的回应和享受。  
愤怒使“祂”撞击更重，进得更深。在这瘦小躯体的内里恣意碾磨，直至前端触及肉胎青涩的入口。  
“看来传说是真的，塞亚人王室为了保证血统延续，在身体里藏着秘密。”“祂”发出嗤笑声，更加残酷地攻击这一处。  
贝吉塔如脱水濒死的鱼一样，疯狂地扭动着他的腰，仿佛以为这样就能把插进来的肉刃甩出去似的。这根本不可能，他是完全被钉死在地上受刑。他那原本应当年轻光洁的额角青筋暴起，眼睛里红丝密布，几乎要滴出血来。  
然而他仍是非常安静的。他在沉默中激烈地做着无谓的抵抗，只单纯以肢体的摆动，明确地表达出不甘受辱的态度。沉默确实将他的抗拒修饰得充满无力与哀戚，沉默也将他的愤怒绷扯到了行将碎裂的边界。他的怒吼是无声的，它们却已充满了这一整个被摧毁了屠戮了又强行赋予了新生的死亡空间。  
这无声的挣扎在“祂”伸手抚慰起贝吉塔的前端后，刹那间就破碎了。“祂”用卡卡罗特粗厚的手掌搓揉着贝吉塔半硬不软的欲望。塞亚人甩着头颅，想摆脱涌上来的感觉，只是很快——快得让人难以启齿——他就完全硬挺了，身体捕捉到微弱的快乐，立刻回应以讯号。  
他开始湿润了，不管他心内愿不愿意，他被那个卡卡罗特的手安慰着，那干枯羞涩的甬道与胎宫，就开始湿润了。柔滑的蜜汁谄媚地充溢在连接的部位，肉体间的摩擦忽然增添了细密的水声助兴。  
“你的上面虽然不乐意叫，可是下面叫得也一样很好听。”“祂”大获全胜，于是乐意施恩，伸出卡卡罗特的舌头，细细舔舐贝吉塔的耳廓。  
在“祂”的集中攻击下，塞亚人的身体不情不愿地敞开了，伴随着交媾，淫靡的水声愈发响亮，柔软的肉胎的小口也柔顺地翕张着，吸吮起入侵者的矛尖，向它呼求满足。  
“想象一下我会刺进去，接下来，统统射在里面！这副身体，是下级战士对吧，你作为王子必须接受它的种子……很开心吗，我的王子殿下？怀上下级战士的孩子这种事？……将你们引以为傲的天才血统完全污染，这算是我对你的民族不服神旨的惩罚。”

“祂”宣布着，将贝吉塔被锁链绑缠的身体翻转来，举高他的腰，像要折断他似的，自上而下地猛烈撞击。细弱的入口被突破了，贝吉塔的眼睛忍不住要眯起，双颊浮现充血的微红。连续的战斗、身体的伤痛、反复的折磨让他神智昏失，所有的苦闷和疲劳都急需一个出口，可惜声带的伤口又将他的一切苦恨与呐喊都堵了回去。  
是他自己，情愿不做声。  
温暖的眼泪凝结在通红的眼眶内，贝吉塔死死瞪着双眼，强令自己不要像前一晚那样失控地流泪哭泣。  
……已经快到极限了吗？“祂”切实地感受到身体的愉悦与胸口的酸楚都暴涨到了一个临界点。在他掌握中的、贝吉塔的欲望，也已瑟瑟发抖，到了爆发的边缘。  
两具身体同时冲上了峰顶。这是卡卡罗特与贝吉塔的身体互相磨合，同时抵达了高潮。  
“祂”呢——“祂”未觉到发泄的舒爽，也没有切切感到惩戒的愉悦。在着释放与填满的霎那，贝吉塔似若堕入了谵妄一般，眯起饱藏水分的双眼。过多的泪水滑过轮廓鲜明的面颊，他轻轻晃着火焰形状的头发，似乎在失神昏迷的边缘挣扎。  
“祂”忽然觉得，自己像是被某种东西隔断了，“祂”感觉不到，自己抢来的这副身体，此时到底是快乐，还是不快乐——  
“祂”只能透过下级战士卡卡罗特的双眼，看到贝吉塔星的小王子用无声开阖的嘴唇，拼凑出的、可能的信息和言语。  
塞亚人的语言不难，“祂”看得亦很清晰。  
贝吉塔如果有声音，他一定会用这副困惑又满足的表情，呼唤出声，叫出那人名姓。  
而他此刻无声，也不妨碍他念出那简单的拼音。  
“卡卡罗特。”——是卡卡罗特！  
这是属于他和这副身体之间的默契，他们互相响应，述尽凡人间的小秘密。  
并且与神隔离。

END.


End file.
